


Isn't one song enough?

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, actor Sakusa Kiyoomi, hinata shouyou being a ball of sunshine, kinda happy ending, mentions of mental health issues, sakusa kiyoomi being a coward, singer Miya Atsumu, thats what he deserves tho, walking around each other in circles, working together, yaku morisuke kicking miya atsumu's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: “Isn’t one song enough?” Sakusa asked, straightening in his seat and turning to look straight at Miya Atsumu, who’s eyes seemed to scream ‘we’re not doing that here.’ “You wanted to talk, so talk. Isn’t one song enough, Miya?”“Night Drive didn’t seem to work so, nope. Can we take a small break? Please?” Miya turned to the interviewer, who nodded with confusion and turned to the camera to say something no one cared about.Sakusa Kiyoomi was being dragged out by Atsumu, who for the first time in years seemed genuinely mad.“Listen here, Kiyoomi. For fucks sake, I wanted to talk to ya like adults.” He snapped, releasing Sakusa’s wrist.“You didn’t seem to complain about what we did when I came to your apartment.” Sakusa crossed his arms on his chest protectively, glaring at his old, first ever love.(Second part to NIGHT DRIVE)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Isn't one song enough?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI HELLO if you didn't read Night Drive, I suggest reading it first. You can find that one shot on my profile, under the 100 days of writing challenge too! 
> 
> *slides in*
> 
> hello, here i am again spreading my sakuatsu agenda <3 of course with shit we know for now i just HAD to add yaku here, don't mind me. enjoy sakuatsu being angsty shits.
> 
> day 022: echo

“Night Drive was a huge success and left people wondering about the person the song was about. Will you tell us more about it?” The interviewer asked with a warm smile and Atsumu looked into the camera. 

“Night Drive is a part of a larger project, I’m getting ready to release a full album right now, all mentioning that person Night Drive is. I can’t reveal their name or gender, because both of us have our own lives and I don’t want to mess with their personal space so… let’s just leave that a secret.” The singer explained calmly, watching the interviewer nod with understanding. “We know each other for… a long time now, yet as you can tell from the lyrics we never got to have our happy ending, mostly because of mistakes I did.” He added.

“Did you see each other after the release of the song?”

“Actually, we did, but we didn’t do much talking that night. It was just a mess of emotions and right now I doubt they would like to talk to me again.” Atsumu shrugged, shifting in his seat.

“You mentioned a bigger project, when can we expect it?” The interviewer continued, deciding not to press about Night Drive for the time being. 

“Right now the preparations are on hiatus due to the fact that the whole album is related to that person and I would like to get their consent to use their image. During that time I will be working on something else.” The singer smiled again, excited to tell his fans about what he would start doing. “I’m going to play on a TV show along with your favorite actors for a bunch of episodes!” 

* * *

“No, no, no! Shouyou I don’t want this.” Kiyoomi whined hitting his head on the desk, making the makeup artist scowl at him. 

“I just put concealer on your face, Sakusa! Sit fucking straight.” Komori mumbled, tugging him by his hair to sit him straight. Normally Sakusa would do everything to hire that person, but he was close with Komori, and Komori was the only person ready to put up with him.

“Sorry, I’m having a crisis here.” The actor replied, rolling his eyes but not moving anymore, letting Komori do his job.

“It’s just for seven episodes, Sakusa-senpai.” Hinata said shyly. He himself was sitting next to Sakusa, getting his face patted by Sugawara, another makeup artist working on the set. 

“Yeah, and then there are interviews, fan meetings, the backstage videos. He’s debuting as an actor, of course they will ask us about opinions for the next ten fucking years, Shou” Kiyoomi knew how upset he sounded and he knew his hands were shaking, as his mind was full of the need to just… clean something. Probably himself. With a motherfucking bleach. 

“Then I will carry this shit for you. You only have to play with Miya, no one is going to force you to talk to him out of the shootings. Stick with Yaku-senpai. I’m sure he will kick Miya’s ass the second he tries to breathe the same air as you.” The redhead explained. It made sense.

They were recording the TV show for a while now, to the point the whole cast grew close to each other. Kiyoomi considered them his friends, and maybe one night when he was just a tiny bit drunk he told them about his relationship with Miya Atsumu. Or rather, the lack of it.

He knew Atsumu since high school when they met through volleyball. A training camp with each other, a little tension and dumb, teenage crushes that made them make out in their rooms, explore each other and experiment a little. High school ended and college started, with a bunch of hookups here and there, going out together and being a little more serious, at least from Kiyoomi’s side.

Atsumu never wanted to be exclusive, never admitted to having any feelings for Kiyoomi, begging him to come to his apartment later, mouthing sweet nothings onto his skin and taking the night away from Sakusa’s life.

That time, Sakusa was at his worst. Going to therapy, relapsing badly in the most random times when anyone tried to touch him. Only Atsumu was close to him, close enough to be able to calm him down and ground him when needed, yet at the time Sakusa needed him the most, Miya Atsumu left him with a mere “Yer fine, Omi-kun. Ya don’t need me.” 

They both went their own ways. Sakusa getting better after some time, losing himself in acting. Atsumu disappearing for a while and coming back with an amazing debut song that created a name for him.

It was fine, knowing Atsumu was alright. It was good to hear him sometimes and know he was still alive and doing good. The rumors started. Miya Atsumu, someone who never wanted a relationship, having a girlfriend. 

Sakusa wasn’t jealous. It was the fact he wasn’t enough that time, and someone was better, the echo of Atsumu’s last words to him ringing in his head that night. 

Then they met suddenly, with Sakusa definitely not ready to face the guy he once loved after that night. With Miya Atsumu watching him with wide eyes, Sakusa’s smile fading as he noticed him. Tension.

The universe seemed to hate Sakusa with every single inch of it, because after that awkward meeting came the song, the sex, and the interview, and now he had to face his first love during the one thing that calmed him down. 

Miya appeared to be an amazing actor, able to ease himself into the cast in a short amount of time. People enjoyed his presence, he did his scenes good without the need to repeat them too much, moving on the set with grace. 

The scenes they had to shoot together were the hardest ones, only in Sakusa’s head. He needed a solid three minutes of breathing exercises before each shoot, and when he walked on the set, his face was stoic. He wasn’t going to act like an amateur because of his personal reasons. 

The good part of the shootings was the fact their characters were designed not to like each other. They were able to pull the tension well, with Kiyoomi sneaking some rude comments here and there, with Atsumu riding with it, throwing some snarky remarks on his own. 

Maybe everyone realized something was wrong when Atsumu started begging Kiyoomi to talk with him after the shootings, and with Yaku, another actor they were working with, throwing daggers at him and telling him to fuck off. 

* * *

“The second season of Black Jackals is done, and we can now talk about it! Please, welcome the cast of the TV series in our studio today!” The interviewer started, and the loud round of applause for the audience rang through the room.

Sakusa, Bokuto, Hinata, Yaku, and Atsumu were invited to that interview, and walking into the studio Sakusa sent Shouyou a glance. ‘I told you so’ it said. 

They introduced themselves, talked some shit about the plot, the role of each character, the plans for another season, the date of release, and finally, finally, it came to the questions related to Atsumu’s acting debut.

“We know that Miya Atsumu only started his acting career, and I would love to know how working with him was like?” The interviewer asked once again, giving them the voice.

First, it was Bokuto.

“He’s a nice guy, working with him was easy. He memorized his lines really quickly and you could see the way he did his best during the shootings. I liked working with him.” Koutarou said, sending Atsumu a warm smile the blonde gladly took in. Then, Hinata raised his mic, talking.

“Oh, he’s really loud off the screen. Like, he used to ease everyone in during the hard scenes. We pulled a lot of pranks on our friends there, it was fun to work with him!” The redhead said, smiling brightly.

“Yeah, Miya-kun is a shithead. We bickered a lot off the set. He liked to joke about my height and telling him to shut up became my hobby. But recording shit with him was easy. He’s a talented guy.” Yaku shrugged only, kicking Atsumu’s chair harshly when the blonde wanted to say something. “Stay quiet, no one wants you to talk.”

Sakusa raised his mic.

“He sings a lot while we’re not recording.” He started. “And between the shoots too, you’re standing there trying to get into the mood and he suddenly starts singing the Baby Shark song.” He explained only, letting his hand fall onto his lap.

“I didn’t think you noticed.” Atsumu said, turning on his chair to face Sakusa. Hinata shot him a worried glance, but Sakusa only placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it softly to let him know it was fine.

“You got the mushroom dance song stuck in my head for days, of course, I noticed.”

The interviewer laughed at them.

“Okay, and you, Atsumu? What did you like about recording with each of the members of the cast in here?”

“Oh, Bokkun has a lot of energy and he’s a great guy to shoot with. He’s patient and he’s an amazing actor like everyone here so recording with him was easy.” Atsumu smiled, high fiving the silver-haired male. “My first scenes were with Shouyou and I’m honestly super glad about it because when you see him, a literal ball of sunshine jumping around the set it eases you in a lot. He’s fun to work with, I had a great time during our shoots.” The singer continues, then turning around to look at Yaku and hum at him. “I’m scared of him, he beat me up so many times I still have bruises.”

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ hard, you’re just weak, man.” Yaku rolled his eyes.

“Atsumu was just walking around and talking like, ‘oh, ya know, something something’ and Yaku came up to him, basically growling and yelling ‘I’m going to knock  _ yer  _ teeth out,  _ ya  _ piss haired shit.’ it was amusing.” Bokuto added, and Hinata nodded at that. 

“That’s called abuse. But yeah, scenes with Yaku-san were nice. Stressing the shit out of me, but nice. My soul leaves my body every time he raises his hand, guys.” Everyone laughed at that, giving the whole crew the time to get ready for what was about to come.

“Yeah, and working with Sakusa-san…” Atsumu started. Everyone snapped their eyes at him, used to Atsumu going around and yelling his stupid  _ Omi-kun  _ every time he could. “A little nerve-wracking. He’s an amazing actor so working with someone this good, put a lot of pressure on me. He changes a whole lot on the movie plan, gets all serious and focused on the script.” 

“There are like the parts when Bokuto-senpai twists something in his script in the dumbest way possible and then Sakusa-senpai starts laughing at that. It’s amusing to see his serious expression crack into that smile.” Hinata added, making Kiyoomi roll his eyes playfully. 

“You guys know what’s terrifying?” Bokuto started, making everyone hum. “When you put Yaku and Kiyoomi together, it’s like hell, I swear. They just lean against the wall and eye everyone, whispering shit to each other and you can  _ feel  _ they’re talking about you.” 

“Yes, when they did that to me for the first time I almost pissed my pants, but then Yaku-senpai came up to me and patted my hair, with Sakusa-senpai saying ‘we’re taking care of you from now on.’” Hinata added, making everyone coo.

“Can you blame us? Look at him, he’s such a good kid.” Sakusa explained, petting Hinata’s hair. 

“Okay, boys. Would you mind me asking about Atsumu’s music for a while?” 

Bokuto popped a soft ‘nope’, while the rest of them shook their heads, letting the interview focus on Atsumu and him being a singer. 

Kiyoomi listened only with one ear, catching something about a tour and albums Miya released up to that day.

“As I said previously I’m working on another album right not.” Atsumu said softly, a little unsurely, almost anxiously, making Sakusa focus again.

“Right, in previous interviews you said something about the whole album being about the same person Night Drive is.”

Sakusa was sure he choked on his spit right there and then, luckily Hinata’s loud “What?! You didn’t say anything about it, Miya-senpai!” covered it. He sent Shouyou a thankful gaze, before focusing his eyes on his hands.

“Well, I still don’t have the consent of that person so… we’re waiting.” Atsumu shrugged, his face just a little bit red.

“Isn’t one song enough?” Sakusa asked, straightening in his seat and turning to look straight at Miya Atsumu, who’s eyes seemed to scream ‘we’re not doing that here.’ “You wanted to talk, so talk. Isn’t one song  _ enough,  _ Miya?”

“Night Drive didn’t seem to work so, nope. Can we take a small break? Please?” Miya turned to the interviewer, who nodded with confusion and turned to the camera to say something no one cared about.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was being dragged out by Atsumu, who for the first time in years seemed genuinely mad. 

“Listen here, Kiyoomi. For fucks sake, I wanted to talk to ya like adults.” He snapped, releasing Sakusa’s wrist.

“You didn’t seem to complain about what we did when I came to your apartment.” Sakusa crossed his arms on his chest protectively, glaring at his old, first ever love.

“Ya kissed me Kiyoomi! Ya came there and asked about her, kissed me and… did ya realize you were fucking cryin’ then? Ya were hangin’ on me as if yer life depended on it and I was scared if I let ya go for a second ya would-” He stopped, taking a step back and bringing his hand to his hair, tugging at it harshly. “I was fucking scared I would break ya again, okay?”

“I’m not made from sugar, Miya! I’m not fragile, I’m doing good!” Sakusa yelled, pushing his body off the wall and taking a step closer to the singer. “I asked about her because you’re in a  _ relationship,  _ Miya. I asked because I fucking hoped you would just, I don’t know, close your door at my face and stay loyal to her, or something. Anything, but not what happened. 

“I’m not with her, for fucks sake!” Atsumu yelled, making both of them stop. “I broke up with her the morning ya left. I might be an asshole but I won’t stay with a girl I cheated on.” 

“Oh god, I ruined your relationship.” Sakusa whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Ya didn’t do shit, Kiyoomi. I wasn’t serious about that, I was just lonely. She wasn’t serious either.” 

“You’re never serious about anything, Miya.” 

Atsumu stared at him for a couple of seconds, irritation clear in his eyes. Sakusa could see how much he was clenching his jaw. They were both angry, screaming, and at edge, and if they were their old selves, he would be making out right then. 

“Ya still don’t realize, don’t ya?” Miya whispered, taking a step back.

“What am I supposed to realize, Atsumu? What? Because I don’t fucking know! You leave when I need you, come back marching in my life with a song and gentle sex and expect me to run into your arms and kiss you good morning? Give me a break, Miya!”

“I left because ya needed it.” Miya yelled again. “Ya were fucking addicted to me. If I stayed, ya would never get better at that time.” 

Hinata’s head popped up from behind the corner, his brows furrowed and worry in his eyes.

“Guys, you have five more minutes before we get back there, okay?” They both nodded, waiting until they were sure Hinata was back inside.

“What I needed that time was someone to ground me.” Sakusa said, keeping his voice down.

“No, Kiyoomi. Ya were self-destructive and if I stayed then it would get worse. I needed ya to be fine by yourself. I can help ya, but I can’t be the reason you fight.” 

“I’m still going on therapy. I’m doing good tho. Sometimes relapsing, but only when something bad happens. Nothing too extreme.” The actor shrugged, feeling himself calm down just a little.

“Good. ‘m glad. Proud. Sorry, I left without explaining shit.”

“Yer fine, Omi-kun. Ya don’t need me. That’s what you told me then.” 

Atsumu smiled sadly, starting to walk back into the set.

“I was right. Ya don’t need me to be alright, Sakusa-san.” 

Sakusa watched as Atsumu walked slowly like he was waiting for Kiyoomi to say anything.

“I will be waiting for that album, Miya-san.” He called after him, smiling just a little when he heard Atsumu exhale with relief. 

  
  



End file.
